Mirai Nikki: Una Nueva Historia
by Misuzu Gasai
Summary: Aveces El Futuro Puede Cambiar.. Y.. ¿Que Tal Si Cambiamos Esta gran Historia? El Juego De Supervivencia Inicia Con Los 12 Dueños De Diario.. Pero.. ¿ Quien Es Esa Chica Que Se Hace Reclamar "La Segunda" Juego De Supervivencia Junto Con Yuno?... ¿como Sabe Tanto Del Juego Y Los 12 Dueños?... ¿Como Conoce Tanto Con yuno?... Los Invito A Que Pasen A Leer Esta Historia! No Sean duros!
1. Chapter 1

26/03/2xxx

17:32

Todo Iba Normal En Una Ciudad Cualquiera De Tokio, Era Un Día Nublado Y Se Podía Ver Muy Probablemente Que Hiba A Llover, Los Ciudadanos De Aquella Ciudad Caminaban Haciendo Sus Actividades Cotidianas; De Pronto Como Por Arte De Magia Empezó A Llover, Es Ahí Donde Nosotros Nos Dirigimos A un Callejón De Esa Misma Ciudad…

Al Final De Ya Dicho Lugar, Se Veía Una Luz Blanca, La Cual Desapareció De Un Momento A Otro, Dejando Desconcertada A Una Chica Cual Estaba Viendo El Sitio Donde Aparecio Y Desaparecio La "Luz", Esta Chica Se Veía Perdida, Abrazaba Un Folder Que Al Parecer Llevaba Documentos De Ella En El Interior; Mientras Cuya Chica Lloraba Amargamente.

Konichiwa Chic s!

He Vuelto Y esta vez Con Muchas Mas Ideas De Otros Animes! Sii Soy Nueva en esto y bueno aveces me viene se va viene se va y asi es la Cosa de la inspiracion jejej Bueno ultimamente me vino esta idea tan de derrepenta ala cabeza y jejeje Me gustaria Compartirla n.n Por Favor No Sean Duros Conmigo No Tengo Experiencia En Esto u.u Pero Acepto insultos, reclmos, etc Vale?

Sayonara!


	2. Registro

-¿Ah? Esto es raro… no se despierta…oye, despierta. ¡Dije que te despiertes!

Dijo aquélla chica que movía el cuerpo de su amado, cual no mostraba signos de vida. En Su Lado Un montón de pastillas tiradas, y una corriente de sangre viniendo de una esquina, donde se observaba un cuerpo entonces la chica empezó a llorar al saber que su amado no estaba vivo…

FLASHBACK

-Mamá… Papá…-

Decía a los cuerpos sin vida que yacían en una jaula, donde parecían descomponerse. Estaba recargada en la pared, donde tenía sus piernas cerradas y con una mirada cansada veía a los cuerpos, hasta que noto que alguien la veía fijamente; volteo para encontrarse con unos ojos rosas sin brillo, donde aquella figura sostenía un hacha, no pudo reaccionar ya que este le había cortado el cuello, salía sangre, Y con su ultimó aliento solo alcanzó a decir.

-Ayu..dame…Amano-kun-.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Era un nuevo día y el seguía tapado con aquella manta, solo veía su celular sonar, cual artefacto estaba encima de su mochila.  
Un nuevo día y todos fueron a la escuela como siempre, sonó el timbre de la escuela y todos entraron a sus respectivas aulas. Donde el profesor siguió con su clase normal.

-Últimamente se ha puesto peligroso, así que asegúrense de tener cuidado cuando se vayan a casa. Pueden ir se, representante-. Dijo aquél maestro alto de cabello castaño y largo, con unos lentes que sostenía un libro de matemáticas.

-Levántese.

El se levantó de su asiento sin mucho ánimo, tenía cabello negro, una vestimenta de una chamarra anaranjada y un pantalón corto negro, llevaba una mirada perdida muy triste, luego se volvió a sentar ya que era hora de receso a el no le importaba salir con sus compañeros. El aula estaba casi vacía, habían un grupo de chicos que conversaban a dos bancas de el…

-Hmm creo que falta uno para a completar.  
-Si… oye Yu..  
-No te molestes.  
-¿Porque?…  
-Ha el no le gusta tratar con la gente.  
-Porque siempre lleva su celular.  
-Ha de ser un juego ¿no?  
-Dice que es su diario.

Se levantó de su asiento, sin ni si quiera poner atención sobre los chicos, solo seguía escribiendo en su celular, y se detuvo un segundo.

-Gasai-san, ¿podrías traer las impresiones al despacho de profesores? Y además, estoy contando contigo para que ayudes a los voluntarios de la biblioteca-. Le dijo el profesor a una chica de cabello rosa y largo, que estaba rodeado de otros compañeras.

-Sí, claro; lo are enseguida-. Luego el maestro salió y el escribió lo que le había dicho el profesor a Yuno, luego se fue a casa por la misma calle de todos los días, mientras seguía escribiendo en su cel.

*Siempre estoy observando, a pesar de que mis compañeros me invitaban a algún lado en la primaria, siempre los rechazaba, y es por eso que me volví así. Sin nada que hacer, escribir un diario se convirtió en mi pasatiempo. Me sentí mucho más cómodo como un observador que simplemente escribe lo que observa* Pensaba mientras llegaba a su casa sin mirar al frente, llego a su casa; se quitó las botas y las dejo a un lado, fue a su habitación donde dejo caer su mochila y se tapó de nuevo con la manta.

*Incluso yo no tengo amigos, aunque sólo existen en mi imaginación* Cerró sus ojos y solo murmuro.

-Deus.

De pronto apareció en un cuarto morado, donde había una especie rara donde controlaba una máquina, el noto su presencia y solo dijo.

-Yukiteru, ¿huh? Espera un momento, estoy ajustando a Inglis.  
-¿Planeas comenzar algo de nuevo?.  
-El mundo necesita emociones de vez en cuando.  
-No puedes comenzar una guerra sólo porque te parezca emocionante.  
-No digas eso, nuestro próximo juego será interesante.

Dijo mientras lo veía

*El, es el dios del Tiempo y el Espacio, Deus Ex Machina. Pensaba. Un dios que controla el tiempo y el espacio* (Obviamente.. si es un dios del espacio y tiempo, es claro eso mis niños :v xD okno sigamos)  
-Otra entrada de diario, me sorprende que puedas escribir tanto-. Dijo una pequeña chica de piel morena, Cabello Morado atado en dos coletas y una colita de diablo, comía un elote, mientras se arrastraba de pansa, por la cama de Yukiteru.-Sí, entradas de todo lo que veo con un tiempo y lugar. ¡Deja de llenar la cama de maíz. Murumuru!  
-Tonta-. Dijo mientras le escupía pedazos de maíz en su cachete.

-D-Detente  
-Entonces esas no son más que entradas cualquiera.  
-Es verdad. Dijo desanimado. Cuando Murmuro se sentó con ella el cama comiendo maíz, Deus solo lo miro.

-Es sólo un diario cualquiera sin propósito.  
-¿Oh?  
-Sin sueños, ni propósitos, todo lo que tengo es este diario y mi mundo imaginario.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba en su habitación.

-¿Te sientes solo?..- Pregunto Deus.  
-No realmente-.  
-¿Pero te cambiarías a ti mismo si pudieras?  
-Hm-.  
-Bien, te daré un futuro-.

Sonó su celular y fue a revisar.

-¿Huh un mensaje?  
-Eso se convertirá en tu futuro.  
-Es solo mi celular.

Dijo mientras lo abría. Solo había un mensaje de Deus.

-¿Que planeas hacer?  
-Un juego interesante.  
-Como sea, todo está en mi imaginación-. Después de eso solo se fue a dormir.

Era de noche y una chica corría a toda velocidad a un callejón donde estaba una puerta, trato de abrirla pero no tuvo éxito.

-¡Por favor, alguien me ayude!-. Corrió hasta el fondo de este sin salida aparentemente. Mientras una figura misteriosa caminaba hacia ella. Esta chica solo fue hasta el fondo.

-No. ¡No por favor!-. Volteo a lado y solo vio unos ojos azules que la veían, ella se quedo aterrada, cuando volteo; él ya la había matado con una espada muy filosa, tenía un traje verde, con un caso de oxigeno solo se veían sus ojos azules.

Estaba acostado de lado con su celular, como siempre sin ganas de despertar, hasta que noto algo raro.

-Hm, ¿qué es esto?-. Se sentó en la cama y vio de nuevo su cel. -22 de Abril, 6:59. Hago un tiro al blanco, en mi lanzamiento de dardos matutino. 7:05 en casa, en el comedor, vi las noticias de un asesinato en nuestra calle. *¿escribí dormida acaso?*. No le importo mucho, lo cual lanzo un dardo, he hizo un tiro al blanco.-Tiro al blanco genial muy buena mañana-. Fue al comedor y vio las noticias, las cuales reportaban el asesinato de una chica, en la calle donde vive el. Tomo leche, pero luego sintió algo mal.

-¿Ha? Fue correcto-. Reviso su celular. *No solo fue una coincidencia*.

Fue a la escuela cuando leyó que dos compañeros volvían a la escuela al mismo tiempo, se sorprendió al ver que era cierto, no le tomo importancia, hasta que leyó que había un examen sorpresa de matemáticas.*Oye espera las respuestas están acá. ¿Estarán bien?*

Y cuando una chica de su clase de cocina se cortó el dedo, el se quedó sin palabras. Tenía su celular en la mano, veía cada una de sus entradas. Luego leyó que Kousaka lo molesto como siempre.

-Oye Yukiteru ¿cómo has estado?  
-Bien como siempre, no soy rival contra ti Kousaka  
-¿Huh? Como sea eres aburrido

También leyó cuando dos policías fueron a interrogarlo en la calle, fue a su casa de nuevo.

-Esto… esto es.  
-Sí, es un diario del futuro. Dijo Deus.  
-¡¿Pero cómo?! Ósea yo te fabrique con mi mente. ¡¿Cómo puedes saber mi futuro?!. Dijo completamente asustado  
-Y si soy un dios. ¿porque no podría vivir en tu imaginación?  
-Así es la cosa. Dijo Murumuru a lado de Yukiteru

-Bueno el diario puede decir tu futuro pero también tiene debilidades, si lo llegas a perder, significa la perdida de tu futuro. En otras palabras mueres.

Yukiteru no dijo nada solo estaba acostado en su cama como siempre. "Entonces puede decirme mi futuro, todas mis entradas ya están escritas"

Estaba en la escuela, donde todos murmuraban como Yukiteru tenía buena suerte y como aprobaba varios examenes, había un hoja con los resultados de los examenes. Yukiteru: 500 puntos y Yuno: 498 puntos. Estaba por irse leyó como un grupo de compañeros celosos esperaban por el.

-Haha! Esos tontos, tengo el futuro en mis manos. ¡Soy una ganador!-. Dijo mientras daba giros, parecía un niño pequeño. Después de eso se encontraban en medio de un examen donde varios compañeros se quejaban de lo difícil que era.

*Buaa si tuvieran un diario, esto es tan fácil* Decía mientras copiaba las respuestas de su celular. Pero luego una de sus compañeras lo volteo a ver. *¿Ha? El… volteo a verme será…*

-Oye Gasai, estamos en medio de un examen. Dijo el maestro donde estaba Yuno  
-No se preocupe solo es un ejercicio mental.  
-Está bien no te esfuerces demasiado.

"Gasai Yuno, buena con sus estudios, muy guapa. ¿Sera posible?". Era de tarde ya todos se fuero pero Yukiteru se quedo y pudo ver la figura de Murumuru en el escritorio de Yuno.

-¿P-pero cómo?. De pronto un sonido se hizo en su cel, el lo leyó.  
-¿Dead End, este... este?  
-Ese es tu futuro, Yuki-.. Ella apareció como si nada en Detrás de Yukiteru. Cuando el lo noto salió corriendo del salón a todo lo que pudo por el pánico que sentía, cuando su celular sonó de nuevo.

*Gasai Yuno se me adelanto en una calle, me escondí en un edificio viejo, ¿pero?...*  
-¡Oye, espera!.  
-¡¿No cómo se me adelanto?!

Yuno, solo se le quedo viendo como Yukiteru salía corriendo. El fue corriendo hasta el edificio viejo donde esta un ascensor.

-¡¿Pero cómo es que?!.  
-Aquí estas Yuki!-. Dijo mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de ascensor, ella solo entro.  
"Ya se los dardos…" Pensó, y fue a agarrar un dardo en cual ella lo detuvo y le dio un beso en sus labios luego la puerta se cerró. Luego lo soltó.

-No… tú no me mataras, ese es el futuro-. Dijo mientras le enseñaba un celular, con una sonrisa cálida.  
"¿Que otro dueño del futuro, pero cómo es posible?" -¿No... Está en el… futuro?  
-Lo malinterpretaste todo,Yuki-. Dijo cansado  
-¿Ha?.

Yuno volteó para ver desde abajo del ascensor. –Está aquí-. Dijo muy serio  
-¿Quien está aquí?  
-El asesino de las noticias, otro portador del diario. El Tercero-. Señalando al hombre de traje con su espada. -Predijo que te mataría en el piso 14, lo vio en su diario del futuro-. Luego abrió su celular y le mostró varias entradas de el. –Todas estas entradas son de ti… es el diario del futuro Yukiteru, predice todo lo que aras en 10 minutos.  
"Significa que estuvo viéndome cada 10 minutos, ¡es una acosadora!"  
-Es por eso que tu futuro me pertenece,Yuki-. Apretó el botón hasta el piso 17 piso.  
-Oye que estas hacien…-  
-Te lo dije Yuki, si te bajas en el piso 14 moriras, y serás el primero en morir el juego de supervivencia.  
-¿Juego de supervivencia?  
-Sí, donde cada dueño del diario esta tras la vidas de otros, como ese tipo. Usaste mucho tu diario Yuki, de seguro dejaste un rastro.  
*Que le pasa a esta tipa* Cuando noto llegaron a la azotea del edificio. -¿Porque estamos aquí?  
-Ay Yuki, él también tiene un diario sería inútil esconderse  
*Ella ara que me maten*  
-¡Ay que enfrentarlo!- Dijo muy animado.- ¿Te sientes con suerte, Yuki?- El Solo Se Le Quedo Mirando.

El 3ro llego a la azotea. –No están-. Fue a revisar su celular, Yukiteru Y Yuno estaban escondidos.

FLASHBLACK

_*Si es verdad lo que dice Yuno, sobre los diarios, entonces si le rompo su diario el…*__  
__-Los diarios son parte del usuario así como son armas también son debilidades-. Le explicaba sin más._

FIN DE FLASHBLACK

Cuando Tercero se volteo salió Yuno de su escondite. -¿Pero cómo?-. Yukiteru también salió y aventó el dardo a su cel. Donde el se iba consumiendo por un hoyo negro luego este desapareció.  
-¿Que eso es todo? ¡Hmm!-. Dijo estirando todo su cuerpo  
-¿Ha?  
-Vamos a casa Yuki tal vez tu madre no tarde en llegar

De pronto el se encontró en la misma habitación que hace unos días. –Deus, ¿Cómo es que otros tienes diarios?  
-Nunca te dije que fueras la único… Mi querida Firts  
-¿Firts?

De pronto apareció en una habitación con otras 11 personas. Volteo a su lado y vio una sombra. *¿Yuno?*

-Ha tú debes ser Firts-. Dijo uno  
-Dicen que te encargaste del asesino en serie.  
"¿Ellos también son dueños?" Se Pregunto Yukiteru

-Bueno empecemos con la reunión, lo que tienen ustedes son diarios del futuro-. Todos abrieron sus celulares. -En primera eran diarios ordinarios que usaban pero ahora predicen su futuro con 90 días de adelantado-.

-Espere un momento.  
-¿Que sucede, Décimo?  
-He visto varias entradas cambiar de mi diario en varías ocasiones ¿Qué significa?  
-El futuro cambia dependiendo de sus acciones. Supongamos que tu futuro dicen que morirás en un accidente si evitas tu futuro, tus entradas serán sobrescritas.  
-¡Un momento! Mi diario cambio sin que hiciera nada-. Dijo Yukiteru preocupado.- Predijo que moriría a manos de Tercero-.  
-Tú no eres el único que puede cambiar tu futuro, es por eso que se llama juego de supervivencia. Cuando se confirma que un dueño mata a otro, la sentencia será dada y aparece un Dead End-.  
-Nos dices que matemos a los otros, ¿sin saber sus identidades?-. Pregunto Uno  
-Si te identifican, estarás muerto. Creen un entrada de punto muerto, llévenla a cabo y eviten su Dead End. Esa es la esencia del juego de supervivencia. Firts tu deberías haber muerto, pero diste vuelta al papel, fué un milagro de milagros, tu eres mi favorito a ganar-.  
- Aww!-. Exclamaron Todos  
*Yo no hice ese milagro*. Dijo muy preocupado, Y Solo Miro Hacia Su lado, *Lo Hiso ella..*  
-Así que ya saben el ultimo con vida será mi nuevo sucesor a dios, vivan o mueran solo quedan 11 de ustedes, maten a todos los demás antes de que los maten y ganen el trono a dios-.

-Así que el obstáculo más grande... vale la pena-. Dijo uno  
-Firts, ¿huh?  
-Adiós Firts-. Dijo Otro haciendo una reverencia  
-Espero sobrevivas antes de que te mate.  
-Adiós. Buena suerte, Firts-chan  
-Esperen-. Dijo el trantando de hablar  
-Puedo ver tu miedo,Firts-.  
-Un creador de milagros, serás problemático-  
-No yo no…  
-No te preocupes no te are nada, Yo te Ayudare-  
-¡No Te Preocupes Onii-chan!. Dijo un chico de unos 6 años  
-¡Esperen!  
-La reunión Ha Ter-

-¡ALTO DEUS!-. Se escucho decir antes de que todos desaparecieran de la catedral, todos voltearon a ver el lugar donde vino cuyo grito, y sin mas apareció una chica de 14 años, cabello largo y sedoso.

-¡¿Qué!?- Dijo sorprendida Murumuru

-¿Huh?.. ¿Qué Tenemos Aquí?- Dijo Deus Observando A La Chica

-¡ He Venido A Reclamar Mi Lugar En Este Juego!- dijo Con Su celular en la mano y alzándolo..- ¡Como La Segunda Dueña De Diario, Con El Diario Del La observación!- Entonces todos los diarios cambiaron Drasticamente El Futuro, Tanto que en el lugar donde se encontraban empezó a temblar. Todos Miraron Sorprendidos Ala Chica, Hasta Deus.

-Has Hecho El Juego Mas Interesante.. Que Te Concedo Tu Peticion, Second..- dijo observándola

-¡ESTAS LOCO DEUS! ¡SOLO PUEDE EXISTIR UNA SEGUNDA EN ESTE JUEGO!.- dijo murumuru, ya que todos los demás a excepción de Yuno estaban en shock.

-Y Es Por Eso Que Ella Y La Segunda Seran Como Una Sola.. Si Una Muere La Otra También, Asi Que Tu.. –dijo señalando a Yuno- Seras La Segunda.. Y Tu- señalando ala chica- Seras Second- La chica solo sonrio y dio un "gracias" antes de desaparecer frente a todos, sin antes darles una mirada a Yuno Y Yukiteru.

-¡E-espera Deus!- trato de decir Yukiteru Pero Antes de que reaccionara ya todos se habían ido.. hasta deus. Ante esto solo cayo de rodillas Preguntandose *¿Qué Voy Hacer?*, mirando hacia el suelo

-No Te Preocupes Yuki..- ante esto yukiteru volteo asustado viendo ala segunda, mejor conocida como Yuno; -Yo Te Protejere- Dijo Haciendo una cara que daba miedo (que hasta cuando yo la vi me asuste :'v), Por lo cual Yukiteru habrio los ojos asustado.


	3. Terminos del contrato

Murumuru POV.

¿!Porque De Los 2 Tenía Que Venir Ella!? , !Se Sup-¡… Oh, Es Cierto…Me Deje Llevar…, Por Lo Mientras, Debo Evitar Que Todo Cambia Más… Solo Con Eso…

Fin Murumuru POV

Yuno POV.

Aunque No Parezca… ¿!PORQUE DEMONIOS SIGUE VIVA!?, Aun Así, No Dejare Que Se Meta Con mi Yukki 3… No La Dejare.. ¡JAMAS!

Fin Yuno POV.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narración Normal:

Era De Noche, Y Yukiteru No Podía Conciliar El Sueño, Y Su Celular Estaba Saturado De Mensajes  
-¿!Otro Mensaje!?, Ya Van Más De 40, ¿Qué No Dormirá? ¡Y Ni Siquiera Le Di El Numero! Se Le Vino Ala Mente Aquello Que Dijo Durante El Ascensor

FLASHBACK  
-Este Es El Diario Del Amor Yukkiteru, Predice Todo Lo Que Aras En 10 Minutos. Es Por Eso Que Tu Futuro Me Pertenece, Yukki  
FIN FLASHBACK

-10 Minutos… ¡Me Siento Más Acosado Que Nunca!, *¿Gasai Yuno, Verdaderamente me Estas Acosando?*-. Entonces Comenzó A Leer Algunos Mensajes  
Gasai Yuno: Yukki,¿Ya Te Dormistes?  
Gasai Yuno: ¿Yukki?  
Gasai Yuno: Estas Despierto, ¿Verdad?

*Lo Que Me Pregunto Es, ¿Por qué Soy tan Especial Para Ella?*

Entonces Volvio A Sonar, pero Esta Vez No Era Un Mensaje De Yuno. *¿Q-Que?* Entonces Lo Empezó A Leer:

"Amano Yukiteru, Es Un Gusto Volver A Conocerte, Me Gustaría Que Me Reconocieras Como Second, Nos Volveremos A Encontrar, Yuuki.

Second"

*¡E-ESTO NO PUEDE SER, AHORA ME SIENTO EL DOBLE DE ACOSADO!* (**Esto lo dijo sin pensar hijos míos :v**).

Yuno Parecía Muy Feliz Acosando A su Presa, Se Encontraba En Un Pasillo Oscuro, Se Pasaba Leyendo Lo Que Hacía Yukiteru, Y Esto La Hacía Muy Feliz.-Yukki…- Dijo Sonriendo Y Levemente Sonrojada; Mientras Que En Otro Lugar, cual no se Divisaba, Se Veía Una Silueta De Cabello Largo Y Mediana Estatura, -Amano Yukkiteru ó Yuuki, Veras Que Esta vez Todo Saldrá Bien… Te Lo Prometo-. Dijo cerrando Aquel Celular que tenía en sus manos y mirando hacia el horizonte.

Era un nuevo día, había un sol muy reluciente, perfecto para un día de verano pero Yukkiteru se sentía completamente opuesto a eso, aún seguía viendo su celular

*Diario del futuro, donde me muestra el futuro en cada una de mis entradas. Como si yo las hubiera escrito. 11 dueños buscan las identidades de otros para eliminarlos y ganarse el trono de dios al último que sobreviva, Tercero. ¿Acaso yo… yo lo… mate?* En eso cerró su celular.

Las clases comenzaron como siempre exceptuando la llegada de un profesor.  
-Bueno al parecer su profesor Hiyama está enfermo así que yo lo voy a sustituir, comenzare tomando lista ¿de acuerdo?-.  
*¿Que debería hacer con este diario? Si lo llevo conmigo será peligroso. Tampoco puedo consultarlo con alguien, estoy solo*. Luego volteo a ver a Yuno quien seguía poniendo atención. *Espera Ahí.. ¿Enserio lo tendrás que consultar con ella?, ¡Ella Es Tu Acosadora¡*

Sonó el timbre de la escuela y todos salieron solo faltaban Yukkiteru y Yuno, cual esta ultima guardaba sus cosas para salir.

-¡Hey, Yuno! Ella volteo a verlo. –Ahm me preguntaba… ¿Si tienes tiempo… para hablar?  
-Lo siento Amano-kun, mi clase de educación física comienza. Haré tiempo para ti después. Nos vemos-.

Luego de eso ella se fue, y el quedó solo. *Que esperaba de yo de ella*. De pronto alguien toco la puerta de su salón.

-Disculpa ¿sabes dónde está el despacho de profesores? Quiero saber algo sobre el profesor hiyama-. Dijo una chica con un atuendo victoriano,Cabello agarrado en dos coletas color morado, no muy común. El solo asintió con la cabeza. *¿Quién es ella?*

-Él, es tu titular ¿no?, mis fuentes dicen que él es el asesino enserie.- Yukkiteru se estremeció al oír eso. En el vestidor de chicas Yuno se ponía su playera.-Oye Yuno me voy adelantando-. Ella asintió, luego su celular sonó, cual no le agrado mucho ese sonido.  
-Ha por cierto, escuche que tus calificaciones subieron de pronto-. Dijo entrando al salón.-Es como si fueras alguien nuevo. ¿Sabes porque Hiyama está ausente hoy? Fue asesinado-. Se acercaba cada vez más a el hasta quedar en frente suyo.-Su diario del futuro era el Diario del Asesino. El acorralo a Firts, pero los papeles se invirtieron y el acabo muerto. Si Hiraiya Takao era tercero-.

El sentía un pánico, se alejaba de ella hasta chocar con una banca, tenía su celular a la mano, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, estaba sudando frío y respirando por la boca, ella se acercó hasta tomar su celular. Aun en la mano de el. –Bonito celular-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yukkiteru se alejó inmediatamente . -¿Eres tú?-. Yukkiteru alzó la mirada con miedo. -¿Eres tu Firts? ¡Amano Yukiteru!-. Su celular sonó, el futuro había cambiado (lel obviamente x3)

-¡Dead End!  
-¡Yukki!-. Yuno aparició con un apaga llamas tratando de alejarlo de el, pero ella lo esquivo justo a tiempo, se movieron varias bancas. Fue hasta la ventana, donde Yuno soltó el apaga llamas.  
-¡La alerta ya ha sido enviada! ¡Yo soy Novena, Uryuu Minene, yo no moriré tan fácil como Tercero, muere Firts!-. Minene saltó por la ventana.

En ese momento Yuno agarro a Yukkiteru y salieron del salón, todo exploto y se escuchaban muchos gritos, Yuno estaba encima de Yukki (Ya Me Canse de escribir yukkiteru y yukkiteru y yukkiteru :'v mi manita me duele) protegiéndolo de los escombros. Luego se alzó para verlo.

-Dead End dentro de 3 horas yo-… Yuno lo interrumpió antes de que dijera más.  
-No te preocupes, ¡yo la matare! con una gran sonrisa.  
*¿Cómo puede decir tan fácil de asesinar?*.  
-Yukki, yo haré lo que sea por ti-.  
*¿Harás lo que sea? A este paso voy a morir debo mantenerlo a mi lado* -Yuno, protégeme…-  
-Sí lo hare,Yukki-. Después de eso lo beso y lo atrajo a ella, el solo la abrazo.

A fuera en el patio se encontraba Minene con una computadora y un alta voz.  
-¡Escuchen miserables profesores y estudiantes!. Yo Uryuu Minene he tomado el control completo de la escuela. Bombas con sensores de movimientos han sido plantadas por toda su escuela. No abandonen sus salones si no quieren morir. ¡Todo el cuerpo estudiantil de esta escuela, SON MIS REHENES!-.

Yuno y Yukki iba gateando por los pasillos, cuando Este se detuvo para ver su cel, ella la miro.  
-Ah, vamos…. Yuno-. Dijo, ella se volteo con la cara completamente roja y solo escucho unas palabras en su cabeza. *¡Yo te protegeré Yukki!, no importa el costo*  
Estaban en el pasillo agarro un pedazo de ventana, y vio el reflejo de Mineney los estudiantes. -Hmm parecen que están en el otro edificio y atrapados.

Se fuero y llegaron por unas escaleras, donde Yukki leyó su diario. -Una bomba estalló en el las escaleras-.  
-Ese camino no es seguro vámonos. Se fuero por otro lugar-. Luego escucho como su futuro cambio.  
-Mi futuro cambio-.  
- Si no sigues lo que dice tu diario tu futuro cambia, ese el poder de tu diario aleatorio, guarda información de todo lo que pase alrededor tuyo-. Luego se escuchó de nuevo ese sonido.  
-¡Mi futuro cambio sin que hiciera algo!-.  
-Si Novena cambia su futuro el nuestro también, lee lo que planea Novena-.  
-Una bomba explotó en el salón 2-D-.  
Yuno miro hacia arriba nada más que el salón 2-D. -¡YUKKI!-. Yuno se aventó de nuevo a Yukki quitándolo del camino. –Vamos Yukki, lee la siguiente entrada-.  
-Sí, una bomba explotó en el vestíbulo, del otro lado-.  
Yuno se llevó a Yukki a las escaleras, y si explotó otra bomba cerca de ahí.  
*Yuno es muy inteligente, su análisis fue correcto*

Bombas explotaban en cada lado del edificio todo controlado por Minene, luego su celular sonó.  
-Hmm el futuro cambió de nuevo, Firts y segunda deben estar corriendo por todos lados hehe, *Aunque.. La Unica Que Falto Aquí Fue.. Second, Según el Diario second debería estar con ellos, hehe, el juego hubiera sido mas divertido*

Una bomba estalló cerca de ellos y luego se fueron corriendo. *Wii hice la elección correcta para elegir a Yuno, ¡esto es muy fácil!* Pensó Yukki mientras iba corriendo, hasta que una bomba explotó cerca de el. *Ha, esa estuvo… cerca*

Luego se fueron por salón en mal estado, Yukki estaba encima de los escombros.  
-Rápido Yukki, que sigue-. Yukki asintió su celular cambio pero era tarde una bomba explotó cerca de el haciendo que se callera y rodara. -¡Yukki! ¿Este bien?

El apenas si se pudo levantar. –Si estoy bien-.  
Yuno estaba a su lado. –Yukki tienes que ver lo que te pasa a ti, además de las explosiones-.  
-SÍ-. Yukki reviso su cel pero algo la altero demasiado, Lo cula Yun noto.  
-¿Qué pasa Yukki?  
-Yo era una observador, solo escribía las cosas que pasaban alrededor mío. Nada de este diario es sobre mi Yuno-.  
Yuno abrió sus ojos y luego sonó su cel.

Minene tenía su dispositivo e hizo que explotara otra bomba, luego su celular sonó de nuevo.  
-Maldito Firts, sigues vivo…-. Dijo Leyendo Su Celular, Sin notar Que Alguien La Veía A Espaldas de ella. Pero lo noto cuando leyó la siguiente entrada de su diario. –¡Pero Que De-..!-. Entonces se escucho un disparo, cual no le dio pero era uno de advertencia. Minene solo miraba aquella persona que llevaba una capucha y solo se le observaba su mano con el arma, mientras minene hacia una cara de fastidio

Yuno estaba encima de Yukki protegiéndolo.  
-Estuve observando-. Yukki alzó la mirada. –No importa si ninguna de tus entradas son tuyas, las del mío sí-. Dijo enseñándole su cel. –Yo estuve observándote todo este tiempo, puedes ver lo que pase alrededor a ti mismo si tienes los dos diarios ¡serás invencible!-.  
-Entonces…- Yuno se sentó a su lado  
-Puedes usarme para eso, no importa-.

Yukki se puso a llorar. –¿Soy un fracasado como humano no?-. Dijo con su brazo encima de su cara.  
-Yukki..- dijo triste  
-¿No es cómico? Siempre tuve mi distancia como observador. Ahora que lo pienso, solo tenía miedo de salir lastimado, estaba solo por dentro-. Se sentó en posición fetal.- Yo también quería responder preguntas de mis maestros, salir con mis amigos y había una chica que me gusta… -Estaba llorando con su cabeza escondida. –Solo tenía miedo, también lo de observador es mentira…

Yuno se levantó y se acomodó su uniforme. –Aun no es tarde Yukki, a ya en el edificio están tus amigos, todos los de tu salón son tus amigos, Yukki no estás solo. Están esperando por ti todavía tienes tiempo antes de tu Dead End ay que movernos para ir hasta ellos-. Le dio la mano y el se levantó. *¿Pero porque su Dead End es hasta las 14:04? ella podría matarla si quisiera*

Estaba una patrulla a lado y un hombre de cabello castaño entro a esta.  
-Oficial Kurusu Keigo, los franco tiradores están listos.  
-Diles que se retiren.  
-¿Porque? Va a dejar que la Terrorista Uryuu Minene haga lo que quiera.  
-Esa maldita lo planeo todo, todas las bombas están listas para explotar cuando su corazón deje de latir-. Le explico mientras fumaba. –Ella misma es un detonador.

Yuno y Yukki estaban gateando por todo el pasillo.  
*Cierto ellos son mis amigos de clase tal vez si les cuente del diario*  
*Todo está muy silencioso estoy aliviado de que allá llegado con sus amigos pero hay algo que..*  
Yukki se detuvo un momento.  
-¿Ese será?  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Kousaka!-. Se fue corriendo hasta el, y Kousaka volteo. Yuno quedo aterrada  
*No espera, no que ellos habían sido atrapados esto es una…* Su celular estaba sonando, cuando Kousaka y otro compañero tiro a Yukki dos chicos tenían a Yuno.  
-¡YUKKI!

Minene estaba hablando por teléfono con los profesores.  
-Solo voy tras Amano Yukkiteru, desactivare las bombas para que me la busquen, y la encuentran, confisquen su celular y también atrapen ala chica y tráiganme a Yukkiteru si hacen lo que digo prometo que habrá más víctimas-. Lo Decía con una expresión de fastidio, ya se había cansado que jugaran de esa forma

Yukki estaba contra el suelo llorando. –No-. Susurro. -¡¿Por qué?! ¡Pensé que eran mis amigos!

Entonces lo llevaron al patio donde se encontraba minene-sama.

-Te sugiero que no te muevas, estoy en medio de un campo minado y también volví a activar las bombas así que no se muevan si no quieren morir-. Dijo Sonriendo

Yukki estaba atrapado con los demás.  
*Le dije que eran sus amigos, ¡le dije a Yukki que todos ellos eran sus amigos!, ¡el en verdad creyó en mí!, aun así. Ellos no son sus amigos. Aquellos que trataron de matar a Yukki no son sus amigos. ¡Le mentí a Yukki!* Pensó mientras los veía a ellos asustados

-Adiós Amano Yukkiteru-. Dijo Minene con una sonrisa  
*Tengo que proteger a Yukki ,no importa el costo* De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rosas sin algun brillo

Minene estaba a punto de explotar el celular de yukki, hasta que explotaron bombas sin acción alguna de minene  
-¿Pero qué mi…?

Yuno corría por todo el pasillo mientras explotaban bombas  
-¡MUERAN, MUERAN! ¡Todos los que traten de matar a Yukki deben morir!

En la patrulla dieron la orden.  
-Jefe…-. El se levantó.  
-¡Vamos!  
-¿Que estás haciendo Yuno? Ya todo esta En Voz Baja Yukki Y se puso en posición fetal. *Voy a morir*  
-No te preocupes Firts, todos morirán. Ya active las bombas para que exploten en 10 minutos, ¡Hare explotar todo para el gran final!-. De pronto se detuvo sintió que una bala rozar su mejilla.  
-¡No te emociones tanto tu sola! Hiciste un gran alboroto en mi Alguein que se puso al lado de yukki.- Por fin nos conocemos, Firts-. Dijo Kurusu a lado de Yukki  
-¿Tu eres..?  
-Como te dije te yo protegeré-. Dijo dándole una sonrisa  
-Planeaste todo a tu tiempo ¿no Cuarto?.-  
-Involucraste muchos niños inocentes… Novena.-  
-¡HA!.-  
-¿Cuarto?-. Dijo Yukki confundido.  
-Debes estar confundido, no te culpo. Novena no vas tras de ti, ella quiere mi diario de investigación. No quiero convertirme en dios, pero no dejare morir a nadie frente a mis ojos-.  
-Ah! No sé qué tanto dicen ahí, ¿ya puedo hacer mis demandas?-. Dijo Minene

Todo estaba en completo silencio

-Bueno… Entonces Cuarto mata a Firts y luego disparate a ti. ¡Yo me convertiré en dios! No necesito a un policía que puede ver el futuro-.  
-No te lo permitiré…-.  
-¡Entonces todos morirán!-. dijo riendo sadiacamente

Kurusu sonrió a Yukki y el correspondió igual, luego Kurusu le apunto con la pistola. Yukki se estremecido.  
-Lo siento Firts cambio de planes.  
-Entonces… has que mi muerte no sea inútil por favor…  
Estaba a punto a de disparar *Yuno..*

-¡YUKKI!-. Yuno saltó por la ventana pegándole a Minene pero esta solo le devolvió el ataque a tiempo, Yuno solo rodaba por el patio.

-Ve por tu diario, si no quieres ser inútil, acaba a Novena Firts, no dejes que la chica haga todo. Piensa que tu miedo es excitación en vez de pánico. Cubre la ansiedad con una gran sonrisa-. Yukki sonrió todo lo que pudo. Bien una buena sonrisa ve.

Yukki fue y corrió todo lo que pudo hasta Novena  
-¿Qué está loco? Está corriendo en un campo minado-.  
-¡Yuuki a tu izquierda!-. Dijo una voz desconcida  
-¿Ha? Esquivo una ¿Cómo?.. Espera..¿!Quien eres!?-. dijo asustado  
-¡Yuuki a tu derecha!-. dijo ignorándolo  
-¿Pero Que…?- Dijo Kurusu Ya Que No Veía A nadie asu alrededor  
-No me digas que élla…-. Intetanba encontrar esa Voz pero unos disparos la detuvieron-¡Maldito Cuarto!.  
-¡Gira a tu izquierda! ¡Izquierda de nuevo!-. decía aquella voz asegurándose e lo que decía y yukki solo obedecia  
-¡Cállate!-. dijo desesperada y de pronto la voz se callo.

DESCONOCIDO POV.

Bien.. Vere las habilidades que tiene y las tomare en cuenta, Amano Yukiteru, Has tu mejor esfuerzo.

FIN DESCONOCIDO POV  
-¡Las indicaciones!-. grito yukki

Kurusu trataba de disparar pero ya no tenía balas. Minene tenía del cabello a Yuno, cual tenia de rehén, luego le dio una patada en el estómago y la soltó.  
-¡Yo mismo hare volar!... ¿Ha?.

De pronto varias cosas fueran arrojadas a Minene. Todos gritaban cosas buenas a Yukki mientras ella trataba de correr.  
-¡Malditos!-. Hizo explotar la bomba detrás de Yukki, pero este el aire que solto lo empujo y recorrió un gran tramo.  
*No es bueno*pensó Minene  
-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Novenaaaa! Dijo mientras sacaba un dado y lo dirigía a ella  
*No es bueno. No es bueno. No es bueno. No es bueno.. ¡DEBO PROTEGER EL DIARIO!*

El dardo se iba a cercando a ella ó mejor dicho iba directo a su ojo  
*¡NO ES BUENO! ¡AHHHHHH!*  
Grito mientras se agarra su cara y sentía como si fuera un dolor interminable en su ojo.  
-Ya no puedes hacer nada Novena se acabó-. Dijo kurusu  
-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!. Dijo mientras se levantaba haciendo que su vestido y saliera humo  
-¡¿Pantallas de humo?!-. gritaron los 3

De pronto una moto salió y con el Minene  
-¡Mi diario es el Diario de Escape!-.  
Y luego salió con todo y moto a toda velocidad

Todos estaban en los escombros del edificio  
-Novena y otros irán tras de ti, acabare con este patético juego. Ay que unirnos que dices Firts. Decía Kurusu  
-Sí, vamos Yuno-. Dijo yukki observando a yuno  
-Claro... Yukki.. –dijo ientras abrazaba su cel en el cual decía

"28/07/2xxx

Yuno Y Yukki Quedan Juntos

HAPPY END"

Yuno Y Yukki Se Fueron Asus Hogares Mientras Que Kurusu Se Quedaba Observando La Escuela Totalmente destruida.

-¿Jefe porque ha dejado que huyera?- Pregunto su ayudante y compañero nishijima.-Hay Que Darle su tiempo alas cosas Nishijima- dijo sin más kurusu y ante esto el otro respondió –aun no lo entiendo señor... –dijo alejándose y dirigiéndose ala patrulla. Kurusu Se Quedo Aun Ahí observando, pero sintió como si alguien lo vigilara, entonces volteo bruscamente -¿!QUIEN ANDA AQUÍ!?- Solo se encontró a alguien encapuchado, cual este respondió ignorando su pregunta – Oye… ¿Tu crees que si yukkiteru sigue así, gane? –dijo doblando un poco la cabeza, kurusu solo se quedo callado –Porqué Yo... Confió que el gane- Dijo apuntándolo con el arma, kurusu solo se quedo sorprendido, entonces apretó el gatillo. -¡JEFE!- Grito nishijima y salió rápido con repuestos, kurusu estaba ileso, pero… ¿aquella persona donde estaba? –Estoy bien.. no paso nada.- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose ala patrulla *¿Cómo sabe el nombre de firts?.. Y... ¿cómo desapareció*

Todas Las Patrullas Se Retiraban, Kurusu estaba un poco confundido, pero lo descubriría todo, Mientras que en techo de la escuela ya destruida, estaba aquella persona, mirando como las patrullas se retiraban. –Al Parecer No Entendi Mi Indirecta…Tks- Sonrio Y Saco Su Cel de la bolsa que traía la capucha –Al Parecer No Afecto el futuro en nada…- dijo mientras apretaba levemente el dispositivo, -umm… Gasai Yuno, Amano Yukkiteru, Uryuu Minene y Kurusu keigo…Aun Faltan muchos por delante- dijo meintras guardaba el dispositivo y empezaba a caminar por todo el techo para bajar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Muchas Enserio... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC! :'D Me Hace tan feliz que comenten!**

**Bueno empezando espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y bueno creo que me atrase en subirlo u.u xd tal vez se confundan un poquito (Un Poquito Nada xd) Y Bueno eh aqui los agradecimientos a: **

**marga16 : GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME! :'D Y Por cierto lo de tu duda... talvez si tenga un final feliz y ala vez triste(?) okno xd aun no se talvez en un mirai C:**

**MexEmperorRamsesII : Gomen creo que no segui tu Tip u.u esque se me hace más facil seguir los capitulos :I y creo que hasta que verdaderamente aparesca "esa" persona sera diferente :/ pero espero y el capi sea de tu gusto y agrado!  
**

**Zpye : espero que te guste el capi... LOOOL Sii desde que me digistes que era de HTF Me emocione y empeze a leerlo y cada vez que leo suena raro xD Pero muy bueno tu fic owo y tambien estoy leyendo el de "verde azul y rojo" y me encanta *U* sube rapido un capitulo,vale? que me muero si no lo veo(?) ;n;**

**Bueno, El Siguiente Capitulo talvez hasta el lunes, domingo o martes? lel eso lo sabremos cuando suba el siguiente capitulo xD  
Sayo~ c:**


	4. Predicamento Adelantado

Otro Día Comenzaba, soleado y perfecto, y en un parque de diversiones la felicidad no faltaba. Gritas y risas, muchas personas felices por estar en esa zona, a excepción de una. Se encontraba en una silla aun lado de una mesa redonda observando el cielo.*¿Por qué el cielo es azul?* se preguntaba mientras veía un juego donde subían y bajaban a una gran velocidad.-¡Ahhh, mi paracaídas no abre! ¡Sálvenme! Pum-. Decía mientras Yukki mientras veía el juego mecánico  
Yuno se dirigía hacia él con dos helados de vainilla y otro de fresa, muy sonriente por cierto.-¡Yukki!-.

-Yuno te tardaste mucho, además no quiero subir a otro juego de miedo-. Aclamaba

-Toma tu helado yukki que se derrite-. Dijo extendiendo la mano con el helado e ignorando la aclamación

-¿Me estas escuchando?-.

- ¡Vamos a subirnos a ese Yukki!- Decía señalando la montaña rusa

*¿Cómo termine en este lugar?* Pensó mientras Yuno lo arrastraba hacia la entrada del juego

Mientras alguien no muy lejos los observaba. – Creo que es hora de mi aparición- dijo aquella sombra mientras se volteaba y caminaba.

FLASHBACK

-Yo creía que Dios existía cuando era pequeña-. Se Vio explotar un edificio en ese instante, Muchas personas empezaron a disparar entre sí. Mientras que en algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí se escuchaba llorar a una niña, y enfrente de ella dos cuerpos tirados sin vida.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Ante esto despertó repentinamente, lo cual hiso que le volviera ese dolor a su ojo,- Mier…- Fue lo único que pudo decir ante notar que la policía estaba por esos sitios.

FLASHBACK

En la estación de policías se encontraba Yuno, Yukki y Kurusu

-Necesito que ustedes dos nos apoyen en nuestra misión-. Decía Kurusu mientras señalaba un pizarrón que tenía 4 fotografías.- Mi objetivo es prevenir que varias vidas inocentes se pierdan en este estúpido juego. Para llevarlo a cabo, necesito descubrir la identidad de cada uno de los demás dueños-.

Yuno y Yukki estaban atentos de sus palabras, en especial este ultimo. Después Kurusu mostro una foto de cada uno de ellos, Hiyama y Minene.- Los dueños identificados que tenemos hasta ahora son: Firts , Amano Yukkiteru. Segunda como Gasai Yuno , y yo Cuarto Kurusu Keigo. Además del fallecido Hiyama Takao como tercero, y como terrorista, novena Uryuu Minene. Son 5.

-Los cuales de 12 solo conocemos 5-. Dijo Yukki

- El punto es encontrarlos-. Decía continuando kurusu

-¿Una Misión? ¡Genial!-

- No irán a la escuela durante un tiempo, ya que los necesito para capturar a novena-. Explicaba Cuarto

*Si… Novena, Uryuu Minene Aun no ha sido capturada, Su diario es del escape, ya que tiene entradas de escape, por lo cual será muy difícil encontrarla*. Pensaba Yukki .- Entonces… ¿Qué Podemos Hacer?-. Decía mientras veía como kurusu se movía de un lado a otro

- Tendrán Que Ir Ahí-. Decía mientras señalaba un parque de diversiones no muy lejos de ahí.- Novena está escondida, pero ira por ustedes dos, quiero que con su permiso se conviertan en la carnada para encontrarla-.

FIN DE FALSHBACK

Fue lo que recordó Yukki mientras estaba siendo arrastrado por Yuno, Hasta que esta choco con alguien.- ¡Waaa!- Decía una voz femenina mientras caía al suelo, y al mismo… el futuro cambio- ¡Yuno ten más cuidado!- decía él mientras se soltaba de ya dicha persona y ayudaba a la chica a levantarse,- ¿Estás Bien?- Decía mientras ella se recuperaba. –Etto... Sí, Arigato- decía sonriendo y sacudiéndose su ropa, la cual estaba compuesta por una playera de tirantes verdes y un Short de igual color pero más fuerte, cabello anaranjado atado en una coleta alta.- Oye Yuno, ten más cuidado-. Decía Yukki viendo a la menciona mientras esta le sonreía y le daba como respuesta un "Vale", aunque de forma muy seria observaba a la chica.

-Y dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Decía Yukki observando a la chica  
-Waa... Es verdad, que mala educada soy, mi nombre Shimizuya Misuzu  
- El mío es Amano Yukkiteru y ella-. Señalo a Yuno – es…- Entonces Yuno lo interrumpió; - Gasai Yuno…- Dijo un tanto no convencida.  
-Un gusto Gasai-san y Amano-kun – repentinamente le estiro la mano hacia este último, el cual solo se quedo pensado unos segundos y luego respondió –… ¡El placer es mío Shimizuya-san! – mientras estiro también su mano tomando la de ella, Yuno solo observaba cuidadosamente. –Bueno, Ya que nos presentamos, ¿Quisieran ir a algún juego en especial?- y con una respuesta rápida Yuno dijo –A la Montaña Rusa-.  
-Bueno, tengo entradas ¿quisieran ir?- comento Misuzu Sonriendo al par.  
-Etto…- fue lo único que pudo decir Yukki.  
-¡Claro, Vamos Yukki!  
-¡Bien!  
Al darse cuenta, los 3 estaban ya en el juego, Yuno y Misuzu con cara feliz, Mientras que Yukki con cara de miedo. *Alto, se supone que hemos venido aquí por una misión, no para jugar*, esto fue lo que pensó Yukki al darse cuenta mientras pasaban por un puente, Yuno estaba enfrente y Misuzu Atrás, quedando él en medio. *Aunque esta será buena oportunidad para preguntarle a Yuno, de… ¿Por qué me está siguiendo?*.  
Nuevamente se encontraba sentado, Misuzu fue a comprar algo de comer y Yuno comprando algo de beber, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio que alguien dejo una bebida en la mesa.  
-Perdona la tardanza, Yukki- Era Yuno  
-Gracias… Etto, ¿Yuno por-? – La ya dicha lo interrumpió  
-Tomaremos Juntos- ante esto Yukki no respondió. –Toma- decía mientras tomaba el lado de un popote.  
-¿Eh?- Solo dijo esto, mientras Yuno le daba señales de que tomara el otro extremo, y con mucha vergüenza lo hiso mientras ambos se sonrojaban. Cuando quiso tomar un poco de la bebida, se dio que ese popote era raro, lo jalo hacia arriba y vio que solo era un popote por la mitad.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!- fue lo que dijo muy sonrojado y temblando de la vergüenza, mientras Yuno se reía.  
-Vaya Ustedes dos, se la pasan muy bien – Decía Misuzu llegando al par. Ante esto Yukki se puso más rojo, ya que lo habían visto sonrojado y gritando, "¡ Dejen de jugar conmigo!" Fue lo que grito mientras las últimas 2 reían como nunca.

VISION EN EL FUTURO

Era de noche y estaba lloviendo, al parecer estaban inspeccionando esa zona, en busca de Novena. En un edificio no muy lejano se encontraba esta, tapándose el ojo, el dolor no se iba y estaba pensando como escapar de ahí. Tomo su diario y vio sus entradas, - No debe de haber problema, debo escapar- mientras observaba la luz de las sirenas, de repente tomo una piedra que estaba al lado de ella y se la arrojo a un espejo donde antes de quedar destruido se observo a la misma niña de aquel sueño antes. Se quito su vestido victoriano, quedando solo en ropa interior – Yo no dejare tan rápido este juego, viviré y saldré victoriosa en este juego de supervivencia - se cambio de vestimenta y salió del edificio. Empezó a leer sus entradas *Hay 2 policías en la esquina a 50 metros* esto es lo que decía una parte de una entrada *Gira ala derecha y evita el peligro* el futuro cambio en ese mismo instante.  
-¡Oye!- Levanto la mirada  
-¿Qué? – salió corriendo a toda velocidad, eran 2 policías.  
-¡Espera! ¡Alto! ¡Hey, Alto!- fue lo que dijeron ambos Policías saliendo corriendo detrás de Minene, mientras detrás de estos dos salió una sombra, o más bien una persona. No se le observada bien su rostro, pero si un artefacto, que era diferenciado como un teléfono.

FIN VISION EN EL FUTURO

Volviendo al presente, el trío caminaba observando cada juego, pensando en el próxima que subirían. -! Yukki, entremos ahí!- decía la voz alegre de Yuno mientras señalaba "la casa embrujada" – Entren ustedes dos, al parecer están muy enamorados- dijo Misuzu con una pequeña risita, mientras le daba los boletos a Yuno y se alejaba de ellos, "Los esperare en en la salida" fue lo único que recibieron de esta. Al entrar, Yuno estaba aferrada al brazo de Yukki, *Yuno me trajo aquí, sabiendo que me asusto fácilmente* con una cara de miedo fue lo que pensó este, mientras ambos caminaban, uno observando de cada lado, y bueno, es una casa embrujada, puede ocurrir algo en un momento inesperado. Justamente cuando estaban pasando el 3° túnel, algo apareció de arriba, asustando a nuestros 2 protagonistas, ambos gritaron, Yuno tenía lagrimas y Yukki parecía que su alma se la había tragado el diablo, -H-Hey… - dijo esto al darse cuenta que Yuno estaba más aferrada a su brazo, haciendo que tocara uno de sus pechos. *¿Eh? ¿Yuno?, ¿en verdad tendrá tanto miedo?* Pensó al ver a la chica aferrándose más a su brazo, mientras empezaron a caminar, y otra vez, algo apareció detrás de ellos, gritando nuevamente. Por fin había terminado el sufrimiento, estaban en la salida, y por supuesto, estaba Misuzu comiendo una brocheta de Dangos, -¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? –Dijo mientras llegaba al dúo, -Vaya, ese lugar era una locura...- dijo Yuno mientras tomaba aíre * Tal vez sea como una niña…* pensó Nuestro protagonista observando a Gasai. -¿enserio? Vaya, que bien que no entre, me asusto fácilmente- Le daba una mordida a su brocheta, mientras miraba a los 2 sobrantes. –Eso me asusto mucho-dijo Yuno mientras abría los ojos en forma de alivio, y Yukki se sonrojo mientras aun la observaba, Misuzu empezó a caminar y ellos fueron detrás de ella. Se subieron al "Musical", fueron a distintos lugares, se la pasaban muy bien nuestro trío, *Rayos, se supone que debo obtener más información de ella, pero parece que me la estoy pasando bien* en ese momento, Yuno corrió enfrente de yukki señalando algo, mientras se empezaba a reir, Misuzu solo los observaba mientras comía su brocheta. -Yukki entremos ahí- dijo tomando la mano de yukki dirigiéndose a la entrada de la piscina, -¿No vienes Shimizuya-san?- le pregunto Yukki a esta, mientras esta ultima respondió con la cabeza en forma positiva, siguiendo a los 2 enamorados, al fijarse a donde se dirigían Yukki se sorprendió -¡Esperen, Ahí no! ¡Yuno!- los tres entraron. El sonido de lo que parecía una cascada, acompañado de una voz alegre aparecio -¡Yukki! –grito Yuno mientras corría en dirección de este, con un bañador de 2 piezas color verde, mientras por detrás estaba Misuzu, esta llevaba un traje igual de 2 piezas, solo que de color anaranjado rojizo, traía una toalla atada, no le gustaba que la vieran así. -¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudieron decir ambas al ver a Yukki detrás de un árbol, escondiéndose como si fuera una chica –E-Estoy avergonzado… N-No puedo salir- Entonces Yuno se acerco, Yukki se aferro a la palmera artificial, y Misuzu solo observaba con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza, - ¡Yukki eso debería decirlo una chica! –decía Gasai mientras jalaba a Yukki, mientras este se aferraba a todo lo que podía. Muchas personas, disfrutando el agua fría que les ofrecía la piscina, al final Yuno gano y llevo a Yukki a la piscina. -¿Uh? ¿Y Shimizuya-san?- Decía buscando a todos lados a la ya dicha, -Fue a buscar algunos salvavidas- decía mientras trata de acomodar su prenda de pecho, -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto otra vez –No encontré de mi Talla y me queda apretado- decía mientras hacía rebotar sus pechos, mientras Amano se hundía tratando de ocultar su sonrojo *Grandes. . . debo de decir algo* fue lo que pensó y sin pensar lo dijo -¡Hay muchas personas que orinan en estos lugares!- Yuno solo lo observo, y este quedo paralizado *Que fue lo que dije* -Yukki… mi traje de baño…- decía completamente roja mientras se tapaba su parte de arriba. -¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Misuzu llegando en ese mismo momento con 2 Llantas inflables, y al ver el sonrojo de Yuno y la acción que hiso, Yukki grito y Misuzu soltó las llantas, mientras el traje lo llevaba la corriente. –Lo Buscare- Dijeron ambos al unisonido - ¡No, Yukki quedate conmigo!- suplico Gasai, mientras tomaba el brazo de Amano, -¡Y-Yo lo buscare!- decía corriendo a seguir el traje un poco sonrojada por el suceso. *Yuno está enojada* solo se volteo para evitar que ella lo mirase, pero como por arte de magia, alguien empujo a Yuno, haciendo que esta cayera encima de Yukki y este se incomodara, mientras este trataba de separarse, Yuno lo retenía.

-¡No, No te muevas, si lo haces todos miraran!-  
-E-Esta Bien- contesto demasiado sonrojado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza  
-¿E-Es este, Gasai-san?- dijo llegando con el traje verde  
-¡Si, Gracias!- lo tomo y se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo  
-Gasai-san, ¿y Amano-kun?- pregunto Misuzu  
-Eh… ¡Yukki!- decía mientras este se inundaba en la piscina

El trío caminaba hacía el planetario  
-Yukki, deberíamos ir al planetario, con eso d-  
-No, a ese lugar no por favor –camino hacia otro lugar, tratando de evitar ver el planetario, mientras Misuzu Y Yuno lo miraban  
-Esto… ¿Quieren subirse a la rueda de la fortuna?- pregunto Shimizuya tratando de romper el hielo, ambos contestaron con un "vale", esta sacaba los boletos y al verlos solo dijo –vayan ustedes 2, no me gustan ese tipo de juegos… -decía dándoles los 2 últimos boletos, -Gracias- ambos empezaron a caminar a su detino, mientras Misuzu observaba, un mechón de cabello tapaba su rostro- Tsk…- solo se sentó esperando. Ya estando arriba, cada uno se fue de un lado, Amano estaba viendo por la ventana, había un silencio extremo, que Yuno decidió romper –se puede observar toda la ciudad- decía alegre,

-Hey, Yuno… ¿Por qué me persigues todo el tiempo?  
-Yukki, ¿Por qué evitaste el planetario? Pensé que te gustaban las estrellas  
-¿Por qué? ¿Utilizaste de nuevo el diario? ¡Eso es-¡  
-¡NO! Tú me lo dijiste el año pasado

FLASHBACK

El salón casi vacío, solo 2 personas se encontraban ahí. Yuno solo observaba aquella hoja que su profesor les había entregado a cada quien, "Planes para el futuro" era su titulo. No había escrito nada, ya que para ella todo estaba perdido, levanto la mirada y observo a alguien. Se acerco a él -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tampoco sabes que poner?- Amano levanto la mirada observándolo, ella se agacho a leer lo que el tenia escrito

–"Quiero ir a ver la estrellas junto a mi familia"- leyó en voz alta  
- Mis padres se divorciaron la semana pasada, compramos un telescopio, pero ya no podremos ir todos juntos, Jeje ¿es tonto verdad? , Mejor lo borro- Yuno tenía una cara preocupación, justo cuando El estaba a punto de borrar lo escrito, Gasai le detuvo la mano –No lo es- dijo esta, -¡Si lo es! Además, tengo que entregarlo lo más pronto posible- replico él,–Entonces, ¿verías las estrellas junto a mí? En el planetario de la ciudad, Dime ¿no es una gran idea?- pregunto Gasai, -No, yo estaba hablando de ir con mi familia. . .- dio como respuesta Yukki, -Vaya, que cabezota… - mientras Gasai tomaba el lápiz y empezaba a escribir -¿entonces, que te parece esto? En el futuro me convertiré en tu novia- "Me convertiré en la novia de Amano-kun" fue lo que escribió, -Jeje… que afortunado eres de tener a una persona como Gasai-san, Amano-kun- *Pense que eso era broma* -cuando seamos mayores- contesto Amano -¡Vale!- respondió Yuno con un sonrojo.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Por eso? ¿Solo por ese motivo me sigues?, no es todo ¿verdad?- Yuno se le acerco –Aun me estas escondiendo algo, ¿no es así?- Se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, Se separo y Amano estaba sonrojado.  
-Es un secreto- respondió Yuno sonrojada. El atardecer estaba a punto de irse para dar una bienvenida a la noche. Al terminar su turno, decidieron que era hora de irse, bajaron del juego y vieron a Misuzu, le dijeron que era la hora de irse, y no lo tomo a mal. Casi a un cuarto de camino de salir del parque, empezó a llover, Los tres corrieron a la tienda más cercana, Misuzu Y Yuno entraron a comprar unos paraguas, y Amano se quedo esperando. –Solo 2 están bien ¿verdad?- Pregunto Yuno, ella tenía uno y Misuzu otro, al abrirlos, el paraguas de Yuno era más grande. –Amano-kun, creo que Gasai-san compartirá contigo- dijo Misuzu, Yuno solo sonrio. La lluvia era muy fuerte, y al parecer alguien no quería ir a casa, -¿Uh? ¿Por qué no vas a casa Misuzu-san?- Pregunto Amano, deteniéndose con Yuno, Ya que a la idea de él, los iba siguiendo, - ¿Ah? Pues, jeje… al parecer vivo alos rumbos de ustedes- dijo avergonzada por el mal entendido, - Si quieres pasar a mi Casa, Misuzu-san- Dijo Yuno, con la mirada perdida –E-Esta Bien, si no es mucha la molestia…-respondio esta -¡Tu también, Yukki~! - Yukki solo sonrio forzosamente. Al ver que Yuno se detuvo frente a una casa, Misuzu Y Amano preguntaron -¿Esta es tu casa, Yuno/Gasai-san?- Yuno asintió, haciéndoles señales que pasaran.

Mientras en la estación de policías, todos estaban atareados por la búsqueda de Minene  
-Ya veo, buen trabajo, vale, contáctame cuando Amano-kun se vaya, Hasta luego- Nishijima colgó, y se dirigió a Kurusu

–Eran ellos, ya llegaron a casa  
- Ya veo- fue lo que respondió mientras leía cada una de sus entradas  
-¿No deberíamos aumentar la seguridad?  
- No, así estamos bien, ellos no harán nada hoy, es suficiente con que sepa que la buscamos

La lluvia era imparable, casi como la búsqueda de Minene. Esta se encontraba en un cerro, detrás de una roca, observando cómo los policías pasaban cada auto para inspeccionarlos. –Qué extraño, he seguido al pie las entradas del diario del escape, pero. . . – volteo, y vio a alguien acercarse a ella, su cara no se le observaba del todo bien –Tranquila, ¿puede moverte?- se acerco a Minene con mucha confianza, esta respiraba con fuerza, el hombre le ayudo a levantarse -¿Q-Que haces?- Pregunto asustada –Yo te ayudare, sigueme- contesto como si nada  
- Maldito… ¿Por qué…?  
-En este momento no tienes opción  
Empezaron a caminar, desapareciendo entre las sombras

Amano se secaba y Misuzu igual, mientras Yuno tría una vela. –Perdon, Yukki, al parecer se fue la luz- respondió tomando una manzana de la mesa. –Miren, esta manzana creció en nuestro jardín, la pelare para ti, Yukki- dijo cerrando la puerta *¿Manzana? ¿Energía?* pensó Amano – Um… que raro, en mi casa si hay luz, y no está muy lejos de aquí…- dijo Misuzu cerrando su celular - ¿Cómo lo sabes, Shimizuya-san?- Pregunto curioso Amano –Je… tengo un Hermano, vive conmigo, mis padres trabajan de noche- sonrió, y en ese momento Yukkiteru se le dio un dolor *Tengo que ir al baño* se levanto, y salió al corredizo, mientras Misuzu leía cosas de su teléfono y se levantaba.

Habia despertado gracias al dolor de su ojo, el hombre que antes la había ayudado traía medicamentos, y una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. – Son analgésicos, toma te hará sentir mejor- se los dejo a un lado de ella, -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Minene -¿Yo? Digamos que soy tu héroe- respondió, por lo cual Minene rio –pues, has salvado a la persona equivocada-  
- Yo solo sigo mi propia justicia, no estoy haciendo nada malo  
- Te vas a arrepentir  
- Si alguien puede hacerme frente, eres tú

Minene recordó su diario y lo busco en sus bolsillos, lo abrió y vio que nada había cambiado. *Que bien, ningún cambio*.

*Solo quiero ir al baño* se veía una luz en aquel pasillo oscuro, Amano estaba buscando el baño *¿Por dónde?, solo quería usar el diario para buscar el baño, y luego volver* siguió caminando, hasta que una extraña puerta le llamo la atención -¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto así mismo Yukkiteru *Me pregunto que hay en esta habitación*, mientras tanto Yuno seguía pelando la manzana, estaba muy feliz, y en el diario tenia la entrada  
7/28/ 21:10

Yukki y Yuno se unen

HAPPY END

Minene trato de levantarse, pero cayo -¿Qué demonios era esa pastilla?- le pregunto -Una medicina necesaria para tu tratamiento- respondió  
-No te acerques – empezó a leer las entradas y se sorprendió, - ¡No hay ninguna entrada, en el diario del escape!-  
-Trata de levantarte, Novena, Uryuu Minene  
-E-Eres un propietario de diario…  
-3…2…1… -chasqueo y de repente, el diario solo era un pedazo de tronco –La primera pregunta.. Dime todo lo que sepas de los propietarios de diarios… - abrió el ojo mal herido de Minene –por mientras… dime que tanto sabes de Firts- Tomo el ojo de Novena, y solo se escucho unos segundos después el grito de alguien.

*No hay nada escrito sobre esta habitación, eso significa, ¿Qué el futuro cambiara si la abro?* Pensó mientras veía la puerta con pedazos de cintas, mientras se acerca a deslizarla, alguien le hablo -¿Enserio, la abrirás, Amano-kun?- pregunto Misuzu, estaba recargada al lado de Yukkiteru -¿C-Como llegastes aquí, Shimizuya-san?- Ella sonrio, se acerco a la puerta –Je… si lo quieres intentar…- lo miro –A partir de este momento me llamaras…. Second- El sonido del futuro cambio, en todos los diarios junto con una luz brillante…

1°- Second Acaba de Revelarse - . . .  
2°- Second Acaba de Revelarse - . . .  
4°- Second Acaba de Revelarse -** ¿C-Como ha pasado?**  
5°- Second Acaba de Revelarse – **Onee-san ¿Se rebeló?**  
6°- Second Acaba de Revelarse –** Vaya Second, era hora, je**  
7°- Second Acaba de Revelarse – **Chiquilla traviesa, je**  
8°- Second Acaba de Revelarse -** Se supone que second no debía revelarse ahora**  
9°- Second Acaba de Revelarse  
10°- Second Acaba de Revelarse –** Supongo que ahora el juego será más interesante**  
11°- Second Acaba de Revelarse –** ¡N-No puedo saber su identidad!**  
12°- Second Acaba de Revelarse –** Vaya, Vaya… una chiquilla**

-¿P-Porque S-Shimizuya-san?- Amano estaba paralizado, -Ahora que tú lo sabes…quiero hacer este juego mucho más interesante- Deslizo la puerta lentamente *Nunca pensé que unas acciones como esas tendrían un gran efecto sobre el futuro*, Al ver lo que esa habitación ocultaba, Amano no reaccionó, y la luz nuevamente apareció en todos los demás diarios –y esto es solo el comienzo, nadie sabe mi identidad, solo saben que me he revelado, guarda el secreto por mí, en especial de Yuno… - Esa habitación, era una algo… La catedral temblaba, pedazos de rocas gigantes caían, Deus solo estaba sentado y Murumuru corría, evitando que una roca le cayera encima -¡La causalidad continuo se está derrumbando!- grito Murumuru - ¿Acaso Amano Yukkiteru… abrió eso? O ¿Habrá sido Second?... La causalidad continuo es mejor conocida como la Ciudad de Sakurami, donde viven los 12 propietarios, como resultado, los milagros que desafían la realidad ya han ocurrido 3 veces, y el futuro está a punto de tener cambios drásticos, interesante, Amano Yukkiteru, Second. Hice la correcta decisión de elegirlos-

Misuzu salió corriendo después decirle eso, Amano seguía viendo con terror, y Yuno apareció por detrás…  
-Todo iba tan bien…. ¿Por qué… Porque la abrieron, Misuzu, Yukki?- decía llorando mientras su HAPPY END con el desaparecía. Corría a todo lo que podía, estaba lloviendo, pero no le importaba, lo que necesitaba era olvidar eso, esa habitación. Llego a su casa y tranco, necesitaba estar solo y respira bien, se recargo en la puerta, sin darse cuenta que alguien había dejado una nota detrás suyo:

"Un detective llamo aquí esta noche,  
dijo que pasaba por ti en la mañana  
todavía no puedo volver a casa, tengo trabajo- Mamá"

*En la habitación de la casa de Yuno, esas cosas eran… los…* Recordó aquellas cosas horrorosas, respirando profundo trato de calmarse  
- Buenas Noches…- Abrió los ojos y volteo horrorizado –Buenas noches, Yukki…- un mensaje llego…  
"Buenas Noches, Amano-kun  
Second "

**¿cuanto tiempo tiene que no subo un capitulo? ._." Perdonarme! D': Esque tengo 11 años y pss la escuela ;-; además mi inspiración viene y va, viene y va! ksjakjsakjs Bien, dejemos esto aun lado y les explicare un poco, en la parte que les puse resaltado con negrita, son las entradas que tuvieron los diarios con la revelación de second :v y bueno lo que estaba aparte era lo que decian los propietarios alskakls ;-; Les juro que no era mi intención abandonarlos ;v; kasjk xD Bueno bueno perdonenme se los juro! ñee~ bueno aquí tiene un capitulo y pues vere cuando subo el otro, espero y sea de su agrado el capitulo, REVIEWS Pls! .n. ¿Erez sasuki? xD #OKYA los dejo animalitos de dios (/*-*)/ Bye c:  
**


End file.
